As mobile devices become more powerful and less power-consuming, integrated circuit packaging technologies are increasingly required to integrate a growing number of electrical components, such as discrete memories and radio frequency front-end components, into a single package solution with a smaller layout footprint and smaller package thickness. Several approaches in designing the integrated circuit packaging technologies have included flip-chip packaging. Flip-chip packaging offers short interconnections between a semiconductor chip and a corresponding substrate, supports multi-layer substrate technology for high-capacitance and low-inductance power delivery and provides efficient cooling mechanisms for heat to be dissipated from transistor junctions to surrounding environments.